darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvesting whoops!
Back to 2009 Logs Starfire Shark Crackshot Starfire is out on her energon collection run again, and has chosen to search the shut-down factories this day. She has her energon container attached to her back, and is scanning for good sources. Shark is out and about on what is considered grunt work by most, the not so popular perimeter sweeps around the lands the Autobots have under their control. He spots you ahead and calls out, "Hey Starfire." Starfire turns to look, then smiles and waves. "Hey Shark." she calls back, smiling. She turns back to her work, and smiles as she finds an energy signature. She goes over and starts collecting, her hand reforming into an energy siphon to bring the raw energon into her container. "How's it going?" Shark is not in disguise while on his rounds, his armor quite shiny and well kempt. He watches what you are doing as he comes closer, "Going good, nice and quiet out on the perimeter thus far." Starfire nods to that. "Glad to hear it. It's been pretty quiet for me too." She smiles as energon starts flowing into her container. "Looks like we'll have a little more to go around.." she says softly. Shark stands nearby watching quietly, "Good to know I'm not the only one that looks for the stuff." he remarks. Starfire looks over to Shark. "Oh? You are a harvester too." She smiles. "I like harvesting. It's very peaceful most of the-" Her words are cut off as suddenly a sound like electricity fills the air, and Starfire cries out as the stabilizers of the container fail. The energon inside ignites, and the fire explodes through her systems, catching her own store of energon on fire before the safety systems can kick in. The energon left in her container explodes, sending her spiraling through the air to land in a heap, smoke leaking from the joints in her armor. Shark nods to the her, watching on carefully and seeing that all too familiar failure of equipment, which he has experienced twice so far himself. He runs after Starfire, radio activating to see if he can get Inferno over here. Meanwhile, he does what he can to help the femme before she burns up entirely. Thankfully he kept some river water in his subspace! He reaches into said subspace, finding what passes for a bucket, dipping that into the fluid and throwing it on her. Starfire 's now super-heated armor sizzles the water away quickly as it hits her, but it does seem to help. The smoke from her body dissipates, but she is still offline for the moment. Though her armor doesn't look damaged at all, by the way her half-open optics are flickering, it is obvious that one hurt. Shark dips into the subspace for another bucket, just to make sure he has it completely out. Then putting the bucket away and shutting off subspace, he crouches to check on Starfire. He's no medic, but perhaps if she indicates she's conscious or not that would help. Starfire 's flickering optics slowly return to a steady glow, and she nnnngs, curling up some as her systems reset, bypassing damaged circuits and servos. "I...haven't had that happen...before..." she says softly, her armor still quite warm to the touch. Shark makes another radio call to see if anyone is coming or not, then kneels next to you. "I have, twice. Just lay still for now. I don't want to pick you up until your armor cools down. It gets a little finicky after being torched." Starfire nods lightly, then closes her eyes and tries to relax. She monitors her systems as they check on the damage. "It...doesn't seem too bad. Bad, yes, but nothing major is damaged. I should be okay.." Shark nods to that, "You will." he assures, hand shifting to his hip as he taps open a section, reaching in to offer you a bit of energon. "This will help restore what you lost." he says. Starfire hesitates, unsure. "W-what if I catch yours on fire?" she asks, sounding concerned for you, even though her own supply must have suffered a loss to that explosion. Shark considers that, "It shouldn't once your armor cools down enough." he says, reaching out to test how your armor temperature is doing by touching one of your hands. "Best to be safe though." Starfire 's sleek design dissipates heat pretty rapidly, and within a minute or two, she is back to normal temperatures, no longer smoking. She takes a few deep breaths, then sits up slowly. "Wow...you've had this kind of thing happen...twice now?" Shark offers you the energon again, "Yeah, I did. Still trying to figure out what exactly went wrong. I always check the equipment." Starfire smiles at the offer, and accepts this time, carefully siphoning a bit into her own tank, but not very much. "Maybe I should get back to the Repair station." Shark nods to that, "I can carry you there if you think you cannot make it on your own." he says. Starfire considers for a few moments, probably checking her systems. She smiles, and shakes her head. "No, I can make it. But, stay close by, just in case." She carefully transforms, and starts back toward Iacon. Shark follows along until we arrive safely back to Iacon's medical bay, transforming as he hits the door. Starfire transforms slowly once again when she is safely inside the repair depot, then goes to lay on a medical table. "Mmph...I feel so stiff..." she says, moving her arms and fingers. Shark nudges the medical drone into action. "Just let this thing do the work." he tells you, standing over to one side. "It'll get you up and going." Starfire nods, then lays still as the medical drone goes to work repairing and replacing fried circuits and such. Starfire smiles to Shark. "Sorry if I worried you." she says as her armor plating is opened to expose her inner workings for repairs. Shark stands out of the drone's way, and tries not to look at Starfire all opened up. "It's okay. I'm just glad you will be fine Starfire." he assures her. Oh look a pile of wires to play with... that gets attention, picking up a section of it and working on it with deft movements of his fingers. Starfire shivers some as the drone gets her armor removed. She is a medic, and so is used to seeing armor less mechs and femmes, and so doesn't think anything of it. She just relaxes as the drone pulls out blackened circuits and tsks before throwing them away and replacing them. Crackshot comes striding in briskly "Hi Shark, hi Starfire- Starfire?!?" he turns to stare at her, shocked "What happened??" Shark has seen the insides of others, but they were all dead and well... best to distract himself with wiring he can shape into stuff. "Her energon harvesting equipment fritzed out on her." Starfire flinches in surprise, earning a scolding from the drone, as Crackshot speaks up. The femme's cheek plates tint a light red, and she smiles in embarrassment. "Y-yes...a bit of an equipment failure, but I'm alright." she assures Crackshot, even though it might not look like it with her rose and pink colored armor laying on the table beside her and black circuits still being removed and replaced. Crackshot grimaces in sympathy "Ouch. I'm sorry. I'm glad you'll be okay though." he notes, his circlet held in his hands as they spoke. He then looks to Shark "why are you here though?" Shark looks over to Crackshot, "Escorted her here, I was there when the failure happened." he explains, "Just wanted to be sure she got repaired." Starfire tilts her head a little at Crackshot. "You don't mind if he escorted me, do you? We've been kind of friends after I helped disguise him." she says to Crackshot. The medical drone keeps working, though it looks like it is almost done. Crackshot shakes his head quickly "Oh nono, not at all. Just wondering. "he explains to both of them. "Disguising? I never knew you did that Shark." he notes to the other Autobot, moving to take a seat beside the satellite. Shark looks at Starfire when she says they are friends, then a slow smile forms. "Yeah, disguising. Its how I blend in certain locations that I cannot discuss." he notes, "She helped me look like one of those mechs on the ship that took Hot Rod. I was able to board the ship due to that disguise." Starfire smiles as Crackshot shakes his head, and nods at Shark's story. "Yep. He was pretty sliced up when he got back, but he got Hot Rod out and back here, with a little help from a couple of our fliers." The medical drone pulls back, and sighs. "That is all I can do for now. You must take some time to let your system recover." Starfire nods to the drone, and it goes about putting her armor back in place. Crackshot ahhs at Shark, getting the hint as he nods at both "I heard about that, Good work Shark! I... wish I could have gone." he admits softly "But it seems you did well on your own. ... Wait, we have flyers?" he pauses, surprised as he looks up from his tools. Shark hmms, "No, that was a neutral that helped us out and Bluestreak who isn't a flier." he notes softly, then a nod to Crack. Crackshot ahhs and nods in understanding, taking a panel off the satellite to stick his head inside. His echo voice comes out "I see, I see." Starfire ohs. "That flier wasn't one of us, then." She blinks as Crackshot sticks his head inside of a damaged satellite. "Um...Crackshot? Are you alright?" Crackshot blinks and leans back out "err, yeah. Why?" he asks, hands still inside. Starfire ums. "Well...it just seemed a bit unusual, is all. Sticking your head inside of a satellite." She smiles. Crackshot tilts his head, with a smile "How else will I examine its' internals without having to disassemble it?" he asks gently. Shark moves over to where the satellite is, "Yeah we were supposed to find out where it came from or something like that right?" Crackshot says, "Well, I am hoping to eventually. Right now I want to try to get it to work. its' systems are rather primitive and I don’t want to remove anything that I may think is important." Starfire 's armor is finally back in place, and she moves over to join the two mechs, peeking into the satellite. "Is it very badly damaged? I haven't really taken the time to look at it." Shark is still fiddling with that wad of wire, twisting it and forming it into ... something. "I don't know much about it myself. I wasn't there when it was found." "It came out of some sort of wormhole a few months ago and crashed. It seems to be one of several that did. I couldn’t find the others." admits Crackshot, pulling his head out again "Its rather banged up, but there's still a power source, poor thing." Starfire crouches down beside Crackshot. "Mind if I take a look?" she asks him before going to peek inside for herself. "Wow. It must be old. I don't even recognize these configurations, and the wires are so big." Shark stands nearby, just watching on as he twists and manipulates that wire in his hands. Crackshot rolls back a few feet to let her in "I honestly don’t think its Cybertronian" he notes softly, moving to the other side "let me show you why. I haven't shown anyone yet... I wanted Perceptors' thoughts first." Starfire looks over toward Shark as she pulls her head back out, wondering why he stays over there by himself, but her curiosity gets the better of her, and she looks over to what Crackshot is indicating. "Not Cybertronian?" she asks in awe. Crackshot nods and carefully removes a panel there, showing off two small round golden disks, with strange markings and diagrams on them. Shark hmms softly, "Wormhole huh.. could mean from another world entirely. That's pretty interesting.' Starfire looks at the disks curiously. "I wonder what it says..." she murmurs as she studies the markings and diagrams. "Do you think these are instructions?" she says, pointing at the diagrams. Crackshot shrugs "I don’t know yet." he states "I wanted Perceptor to look at it. he's the scientist professor. I'm just the student." he grins "I just clean things and record things." he chuckles. Shark observes, "Maybe they are just some sort of communication that we got to figure out how to get them to talk to us." Starfire nods to Crackshot and smiles. "Well, I hope he is able to figure it out. It's very exciting!" she says with a happy giggle, then stands up. "I should get some rest. I burned my circuits pretty well." "Maybe." Crackshot muses "I don’t want to touch anything yet or remove anything until I've got it in better shape. He's still rather fragile." he explains softly. Crackshot grins at Starfire. "Yeah. Get some rest. The satellite will still be here." You say, "Rest well Starfire." Crackshot puts the panel back on carefully and pats the top of the satellite by the busted dish. Shark finishes up what he was doing with that wiring, "Hope Perceptor gets around to that soon. Be interesting if this was from another planet.. another time... and they are trying to communicate." Crackshot nods "Yeah. Very exciting." he smiles as he rolls back to his other spot "I mean, we've contacted other species before but nothing robotic." Shark hmms, "What makes you this is from a robotic planet?" Crackshot wells "Its a robot. A very interesting one. I can identify most of his equipment." he points to one "this is an infrared camera, those are regular light sensors, the dish of course is a directional radio... it used to have solar panels but they shattered, I found the remains though." Shark huhs softly, "Really? So this is like a relative of Cosmos." "A very primitive version of Cosmos." notes Crackshot as he continues working inside it "Its very dusty. he's been in space a long time. " Shark nods to that, "So you think he could be reactivated?" "I hope so. I'm not sure how... well, developed he would be though." admits Crackshot "It doesn’t look like his CPU or circuits are very well evolved. He may be a very simplistic minded. Shark nods, "I see, well perhaps just best not to reactivate but learn what we can." "Well, we may be able to, once he's more repaired. but if he's badly damaged we'll just turn him off again." he states softly "A sad thing, but best if he cannot fulfill a good life, right?" You say, "All right, I suppose that makes sense." Crackshot nods "It all depends on what Prime says of course. Its his choice." he notes "I would like to see if he CAN live though." Shark nods, "Don't envy that decision." he says, putting the wire bauble he made next to Starfire for her to find when she awakes. Looks like a flower. Crackshot looks at the bauble and blinks "wow. So that's what you were doing. May I see it?" Shark glances at it then says, "Yeah, just put it back." he says. Crackshot smiles "Of course." he admires it, and then offers it back "very pretty. That's some talent you have." Shark puts it back where he left it before, "Its a hobby I picked up while laying on the repair bed one too many times. Gives the mind and hands something to do." "A good idea. I never had to deal with that until recently. I usually just thought and studied." he admits, putting the panel back on the satellite's side. Shark nods, "Well it can be a little more challenging than reading through data chips." "But good for practicing manual dexterity." notes Crackshot. "not many soldiers think about that. Shark smiles just a hint, "Guess I'm not most soldiers." Crackshot grins "Obviously." he notes, and pulls a dust sheet over the satellite "that's enough for today." You say, "Well I think I'm going to get a rest cycle in myself." Crackshot tilts his head "Have a good rest Shark." he states softly Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs